clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halloween Special
All right! I've heard so much great responses from my blog post! So, I was thinking the Halloween special. The setting will probably take place all over the USA, since my idea is that Ninjinian and DJ Crow take Baby N (I know he technically can't go out of Scoodlepeep, but he can go out on Holidays) trick-or-treating, and a ghost scares them. Ninjinian goes to Explorer for help, and the four go out and try to stop the ghost from scaring anybody else in a parody of Ghostbusters. So, how about it? -- Screwball86 :How about not just 4 characters? I think that because this needs to a Fanon special, most of the fanon characters should be involved. I think everything should meet up at someone's igloo wherever country/city this'll take place in the USA (which I think should actually be a continent). Atleast 15-25 awesome fanon characters, that go trick-or-treating. Ninjinian's idea of a "trick" is throwing cookie-dough on the door. We would need some artwork for this, and I think that Speeddasher would be perfect, but considering he doesn't do Club Penguin pictures anymore, we'll need someone to do it. I think these characters should be in this... * Explorer 767 * Fred 676 * Professor Shroomsky * Ninjinian * Mayor Crepsley * Mayor McFlapp * Baby N. * Crow * Yusei * Kalin * Willy the Penguin * Penghis Khan (maybe?) * Mabel * Administrator Kai * Mabel * Melvin Turtleheimer * Hat Pop * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Kwiksilver Okay, that's 20 characters. Once we get the events sorted, we'll start within a week, how's that? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! --Screwball86 20:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I could make the pics for this story. --Speeddasher I think we can accept up to 5 more, but just five. I'm going to set out the chapters & what's going to be in them below. If you disagree, edit anything you want! Introduction Hello, and you are about to read the Club Penguin Fanon's first ever "Fanon Characters Halloween Special!" This was an idea set up by Screwball86, which involves most of the Fanon wiki's characters, who gather round for Halloween! About 20 characters are in the story. This will become a yearly thing to do on the Club Penguin Fanon, and hope it goes successfully! In the first Halloween special, the characters go trick-or-treating at night, and might be in for a spook.... Chapter 1: Meeting Up That's not the official name of the chapter, but here it goes anyway. It's about 11pm, and WE NEED TO DECIDE WHO'S IGLOO EVERYONE WILL MEET UP IN. Everyone's waiting in the igloo for everyone to arrive. Tails is playing chess, Ninjinian's stuffing himself with cookies, and the others. And then the others arrive, and it's time to trick-or-treat... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it should be Ninjinian's igloo. Or Tails, or Explorer's. Which one? --Screwball86 21:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Decided. It will be in a rented igloo. And since it's set in the USA, Ninjinian's igloo is in UnitedTerra, but we could of used his rented igloo in the USA for when he makes a visit to USA, but never mind. Rented two-story igloo. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ninji, I forgot I added a comment with Tails playing Fred's Chapeu (estate didn't go well on explorers account) so can ya edit it to that? Tails6000 22:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Chaeu? Confusing... and Speeddasher, thanks for agreeing to make the pictures I'll only need one per chapter, and we're gonna keep the story up to at least 10 chapters. I'll start. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) A chapeu, Ninjinian is a mansion, but with a stable or barn. Tails6000 17:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ----- :Okay everyone, Chapter 1 is done! See Fanon Characters Halloween Special!. When (or if) we do a 2010 one, that will be moved to "Fanon Characters Halloween Special '09!". If anyone wants any characters added, they will be added in a few chapters after. Also, should I put Template:Infobox novel or Template:eventInfobox? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- :Guys on some chapters Tails uses his poltergust 3000 invented by G to suck up some ghosts coming at the group of trick or treaters, sometimes he sucks an elemental ghost of a certain element (faucet=water,candles=fire,and ice cube=ice) and uses it to get the opposing element out ofits heart, then sucks or uses the element on them (either ways work) Tails6000 18:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, yes that will happen in some parts. Noted that ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) category:Halloween